Billie Piper
Billie Paul Piper (urodzona jako Lianne Paul Piper) rozpoczęła swoją karierę, jako piosenkarka popowa, będąc jeszcze nastolatką. Najbardziej znana jest ze swojej roli Rose Tyler, grając towarzyszkę dla Doktora w Doktorze Who. Kariera piosenkarska Po studiowaniu w Londyńskiej Szkole Teatralnej dla Młodych, pierwszy przełom Billie Piper na świecie odbył się, kiedy ona była nastolatką wówczsa została wybrana przez telewizję komercyjną, by promować magazyn popowy Smash Hits. Jej rola polegała na przewinięciu kamerą, wydmuchaniu balona i krzyknięciu "Pop!". Wkrótce potem została zaproponowana jej możliwość nagrania pierwszego albumu w wieku 15 lat. W 1998 została pierwszą najmłodszą artystką kiedykolwiek, by zadebiutować jako numer jeden w listach przebojów UK wraz z piosenką "Because We Want To", wydaną pod jej imieniem - Billie. Jej następny singiel, "Girlfriend" również zadebiutował jako numer jeden z jej pierwszego albumu, Honey to the B wypuszczonego chwilę później. Udało mu się wdrapać na numer 14 w listach przebojów, i zdobyła nawet platynową płytę w nagrodę za sprzedaż takiej ilości swoich albumów. Wypuściła również jeszcze dwa single ze swojego albumu "She Wants You" oraz "Honey to the Bee", obie osiągając trzecie miejsce. Piper przez rok nagrywała swój drugi album. Zdecydowała się, by jej kolejne piosenki i albumy wychodziły pod właściwymi danymi, czyli Billie Piper. Powróciła na listę przebojów w maju 2000 roku z nowym, seksowniejszym głosem. Trafiła na numer jeden z piosenką "Day & Night". Czekała aż do sierpnia, by wydać "Something Deep Inside". Piosenka trafiła na numer czwarty w przebojach, jednakże Piper nie udało się kontynuować sukcesu już dalej. Piper wydała swój drugi album, Walk of Life. Walk of Life trafiło na ten sam numer w listach przebojów, co pierwszy album (#14), ale został nagrodzony tylko srebrem. Piosenka "Walk of Life" została wydana jako ostatni singiel promujący album w grudniu 2000 i trafiła na numer 25 w listach przebojów UK. To był ostatni raz, kiedy Piper nagrywała piosenkę. W 1999, Piper została nominowana na dwie Nagrody Bit i została nazwana Najlepszą Żeńską Gwiazdą w głosowaniu zimowym Smash Hits. Pomimo uroczystego przyjęcia, została zwyzywana z okrucieństwem przez zazdrosnych fanów Rtichiego Nevilla, członka boysbandu Sive, z którym ówcześnie się spotykała. Kariera aktorska W 2003, Piper porzuciła swoją karierę piosenkarską i wróciła do pierwotnego planu, jakim była gra aktorska. Wzięła parę lekcji gry aktorskiej, kiedy mieszkała w Los Angeles i szybko zyskała rolę w serialu BBC The Canterbury Tales (współcześnie odnowione historie Chaucera), a także w innym Bella and the Boys. Pomimo wielu negatywnych komentarzy, które zwykle są dawane piosenkarzom, chcącym grać w serialach, Piper zyskała wiele pozytywnych komentarzy na swój temat. Krytycy uważali, że była ona lepszym aktorem aniżeli piosenkarzem. W 2004 pojawiła się w filmie The Calcium Kid, jako zainteresowanie miłosne postaci Orlando Blooma, a także w Things to do Before You're Thirty. Zanim rozpoczęła swoją grę aktorską w Doktorze Who, wystąpiła jeszcze w horrorze Spirit Trap, wypuszczonym w lato 2005 roku, który zyskał marne oceny. W listopadzie 2005, wystąpiła również jako Bohater w adaptacji BBC Much Ado About Nothing, lekko zmodernizowanej, podobnie jak The Cranterburry Tales, gdzie zagrała Bohatera w stacji prognozy pogody. Po skończeniu nagrań w 2006 do drugiego sezonu Doktora Who, Piper rozpoczęła swoją pracę w The Ruby in the Smoke, adaptacji BBC historycznej powieści Philipa Pullmana. Piper zagrała tam Sally Lockhart, wiktoriańską sierotę. Przyszły Jedenasty Doktor Matt Smith również tam wystąpił. BBC planuje nakręcić pozostałe filmy z serii Sally Lockhart, prawdopodobnie z Piper w roli głównej. Doktor Who [[Plik:Rosetyler.jpg|thumb|left|W roli Rose Tyler w Doktorze Who]] W maju 2004, zostało ogłoszone, że Piper zagra Rose Tyler, towarzyszkę Dziewiątego Doktora w odnowionej serii Doktora Who, rozpoczynającej się w 2005. 25 października 2005, Piper wygrała nagrodę w kategorii "Najbardziej popularna aktorka" podczas Narodowych Nagród Telewizyjnych za jej pracę w Doktorze Who. Wiadomości BBC nazwały Piper jako jedną z "twarzy roku 2005", wynikający z jej sukcesu na planie Doktora Who. Podczas The South Bank Show nagród 27 stycznia 2006 roku wygrała kolejną nagrodę tym razem za wspaniałą przemianę z piosenkarki w aktorkę. W marcu 2006, Klub Telewizyjny i Radio ogłosił Piper jako najlepszy nowy talent w ich nadzwyczajnych nagrodach Tric. Podczas jej wystąpienia w październiku 2006 w Friday Night with Jonathan Ross, Piper wyznała, że nigdy nie była fanką Doktora Who. Jedynie jej praca na planie serialu to zmieniła, i zaczęła prenumerować magazyn Doktora Who. Owy wywiad można usłyszeć w Doctor Who at the BBC: The Tenth Doctor. Media ogłaszały plotki, że Piper będzie odchodzić z serialu, co zostało potwierdzone przez samą aktorkę, która planowała odejść wraz z końcem 2 sezonu. Jednakże, media nie wiedziały, że Piper zgodziła się na powrót w późniejszych sezonach do Doktora Who i podała mediom błędne informacje na temat swoich planów z serialem, by ich zmylić, co ujawniła w Doctor Who Confidential w roku 2008. Ostatnie regularne wystąpienie Piper było w odcinku Dzień zagłady, gdzie nastąpiło emocjonalne pożegnanie Doktora i Rose. Po Doktorze Who Kontynuując swój sukces po Doktorze Who, Piper grała dalej w różnych serialach i wygrała casting do głównej roli w dramacie pornograficznym Secret Diary of a Call Girl, zyskując więcej sławy dzięki swojemu kunsztowi aktorskiemu. W jednym odcinku owej serii zagrał nawet gościnnie przyszły Jedenasty Doktor, Matt Smith. Seria zdobywała sukcesy po obydwóch stronach Atlantyku i w końcu pojawił się sezon 3 w 2009 roku. Pomimo ogromnego sukcesu w mediach USA, mało było odniesień do jej pracy na planie Doktora Who. Pomimo ruszenia do pracy nad nowymi projektami, Piper nie musiała długo czekać, by wrócić na plan Doktora Who. Jak zostało napisane powyżej, już przed jej odejściem w 2006 było wiadome, że w pewnym momencie trwania serii powróci do obsady chociaż na moment. Został nawet wydany specjalny odcinek, który odbył się na planie serialu i trwał bardzo krótko nazwany Rose Tyler: Earth Defence'. Został on zaakceptowany przez BBC, ale zawetowany przez Russella T Daviesa. Krótkie wspomnienie Piper zostało umieszczone nawet w ''Uciekającej pannie młodej, a jej ilustracja wystąpiła w Naturze ludzkiej. Trzecia i czwarta seria głównie skupiała się na pogodzeniu się Doktora z utratą Rose. '' W 2007 pojawiły się pogłoski o jej powrocie, jako Rose Tyler w 4 serii. Owe plotki potwierdziły się, ponieważ pojawiły się zdjęcia zrobione przez paparazzi na planie Doktora Who, gdzie była obecna Piper. . W końcu BBC potwierdziło powrót Rose do wystąpień w serialu. Niektóre zdjęcia, które zostały zrobione i były puszczone w oficjalnym trailerze, pochodziły z ostatnich scen serii. Jej pierwsze gościnne wystąpienie odbyło się w odcinku Partnerzy w zbrodni, a następne były w Zatrute niebo, Północ. Wróciła w najwcześniejszym odcinku z trzyczęściowego finału. Jej pełny powrót odbył się w odcinku Skręć w lewo, zbiegając się z premierą debiutu Secret Diary of a Call Girl. Po ponownym wystąpieniu w ''Końcu podróży'', Piper ponownie odeszła z Doktora Who i powróciła do swojej pracy nad Secret Diary of a Call Girl. Jednakże, w 2009 pojawiły się kolejne pogłoski o jej powrocie do serii, w związku ze zbliżającym się odejściem Davida Tennanta z serialu. Piper pojawiła się gościnnie jako młodsza wersja Rose, która żyła spokojnym życiem zanim spotkała Doktora w Do końca wszechświata, wyemitowanego 1 stycznia 2010 roku. W 2013, Piper zagrała hologram operujący Momentem, który przybrał postać Rose w odcinku "Dzień Doktora" z okazji 50-lecia trwania serialu. Jej postać została zapisana w napisach końcowych jako Rose. Życie osobiste Piper urodziła się w Swindon, Wiltshire w Anglii, jako córka Paula i Mandy Piper. Rodzice zmienili jej imię z "Leanne" (oryginalnie "Leiane") trzy tygodnie po urodzeniu i zarejestrowaniu. Billie ma jednego młodszego brata, Charliego oraz dwie młodsze siostry, Harley i Ellie. Piper poślubiła biznesmen, prezentera telewizyjnego i DJa Chrisa Evansa w maju 2001 roku w Las Vegas. Ich małżeństwo przywołało do siebie wielu zwolenników, którzy obserwowali zachowanie pary w związku z ogromną różnicą wieku pomiędzy nimi (16 lat). W październiku 2004, rozpoczęli próbną separację, a na wiosnę 2005 potwierdzili swój rozwód. Pozostali jednak przyjaciółmi, a nawet w październiku 2005 Piper wystąpiła jako gość w programie swojego byłego męża, OFI Sunday. Na stan 2014 roku, Piper i Evans mieszkają około dwa domy oddali od siebie. Wciąż odnosi się do swojego byłego męża, jako "Pana E" (co jest nawiązaniem do tajemniczości w jej małżeństwie). Wyszła za mąż za aktora Laurence Foxa, syna Jamesa Foxa 30 grudnia 2007 w kościele Świętej Marii w Easebourne. Jej syn, Winston James Fox urodził się 21 października 2008 roku. 28 października 2011, Piper i jej mąż ogłosili, że jest w piętnastym tygodniu ciąży z ich drugim dzieckiem. Piper urodziła ich drugiego syna Eugene Pio Fox 5 kwietnia 2012 roku. W 2006, parę miesięcy po opuszczeniu Doktora Who, Piper opublikowała swoją autobiografię "Growing Pains", w której omówiła swoją karierę muzyczną oraz jej czas, kiedy występowała w Doktorze Who. Filmografia Produkcje telewizyjne * The Canterbury Tales: The Miller's Tale (2003) - Alison Crosby * Bella and the Boys (2004) - Bella * Doktor Who (2005 - 2006, 2008) - Rose Tyler * ShakespeaRe-Told: Much Ado About Nothing (2005) - Bohater * The Friday Night Project (2006) - Ona sama * The Ruby in the Smoke (2006) - Sally Lockhart * Secret Diary of a Call Girl (2007-2011) - Belle de Jour * The Shadow In The North (2007) - Sally Lockhart Filmy * Evita (1996) * The Leading Man (1996) * The Calcium Kid (2004) - Angel * Things to do Before You're Thirty (2005) - Vicky * Spirit Trap (2005) - Jenny * Mansfield Park (2007) - Fanny Price Dyskografia Single * "Because We Want To" (1998) * "Girlfriend" (1998) * "She Wants You" (1998) * "Last Christmas" (1998) * "Honey To The Bee" (1999) * "Thank ABBA For The Music" (wraz z Steps, Tina Cousins, Cleopatra i B*Witched) (1999) * "Day & Night" (2000) * "Something Deep Inside" (2000) * "Walk of Life" (2000) Albumy * Honey to the B (1998) * Walk of Life (2000) * The Very Best Of Billie Piper (2005) Fakty Billie Piper dzieli swoje urodziny (22 sierpnia) z poprzednim towarzyszem Drugiego Doktora, Frazerem Hinesem wcielającego się w postać Jamiego McCrimmona. Jej urodziny zostały wspomniane w historii ''The Gathering''. Kategoria:Aktorzy